


live fast, eat ass (and always end up doing more than that)

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top!Jeonghan, ass eating, bottom!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Seungcheol asks Jeonghan to eat his ass, and of course, knowing them, it never just ends like that.





	live fast, eat ass (and always end up doing more than that)

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lot of things here that i had to get out of my system: top jeonghan, seungcheol getting his ass ate, implementing "live fast, eat ass" into one of my fics. all real and valid life goals, i promise.

“Hey, Hannie,” Seungcheol called out sickeningly sweet, crashing into Jeonghan’s side on the sofa. Jeonghan sighed and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t move away.

 

“Can you possibly do less of that?” Jeonghan made sure to give Seungcheol his best glare before softening his face. “What is it?”

 

“I need a favor—” Jeonghan started to get up. Seungcheol pulled him back down, right onto his lap specifically. “It’s a small favor, Han! Teeny-tiny!” He pouted, and as much as Jeonghan liked to pretend that Seungcheol’s cutesy antics don’t get to him, they _really_ do. He had placated himself once upon a time that it was fine to have a weakness (or maybe _another_ weakness, Jeonghan begrudgingly thought as his mind drifted to other members like Seokmin or Jihoon or Chan who were just _too cute_ and then there was—hm, he had to stop...), because at the end of the day, Seungcheol was the weakest of them all, and that was all that mattered.

 

“Teeny-tiny…?” Jeonghan raised a brow, shifting in Seungcheol’s lap so that he was now sitting sideways, comfortably facing Seungcheol with an arm around the slightly older male’s neck.

 

“Yes, teeny-tiny. The tiniest of favors, I promise,” Seungcheol smiled—close-lipped, which meant he was being sneaky, Jeonghan noted—and nuzzled into Jeonghan’s chest as he usually did. Jeonghan tapped his fingers against Seungcheol’s shoulder as he contemplated it. He wasn’t quite sure what favor Seungcheol could possibly need his help with, which made him hesitant, because he didn’t want to get involved with any too strenuous on their day off.

 

Jeonghan sighed. “Fine, what is it?”

 

Seungcheol grinned excitedly. “I need you,” He paused dramatically. “to eat my ass.” Hm. Interesting.

 

Jeonghan brought his other hand up to rest underneath his chin, contemplating the idea as if Seungcheol asked him to do something completely casual like playing video games with him. However, the difference is that Jeonghan would never waste his time playing video games—not when he could _eat ass_ , and not just anyone’s ass, but _Choi Seungcheol’s_ ass. Quite honestly, _fuck_ video games.

 

“I think,” Jeonghan paused dramatically. “that sounds quaint. I was a bit hungry,”

 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll go ask Joshua,” Seungcheol’s face went blank.

 

Jeonghan huffed. “Alright then, live fast, eat ass. Is that better?”

 

“No—actually, yeah, it is better. Lets just go, my ass is quaking!” Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan off of him before the other could get up and he rushed to their room; Seungcheol knew very well Jeonghan wasn’t going to chase him, and Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol thought that, so Jeonghan did the only logical thing there was to do: not chase him—he was tired. Jeonghan entered the room a few beats after Seungcheol who already had his shirt off, and he closed and locked the door behind him.

 

“Alright,” Jeonghan said as Seungcheol kicked his pants and underwear away. He had wiggled happily a bit before crawling onto the bed, and Jeonghan groaned as Seungcheol’s ass jiggled with every motion. Jeonghan was so ready eat Seungcheol out. “you ready, babe?”

 

“You’re not going to undress?” Seungcheol asked, probably already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course not, I’m just eating you out, Cheol.” Jeonghan crawled onto the bed, unsexy as ever. Seungcheol pursed his lips, but in the fondest way possible. “Now did you want to sit on my face or…?”

 

“You know how I like it,” Seungcheol grinned, turning around; he positioned himself with his face resting comfortably on a pillow and his ass up in the air. Jeonghan returned the grin and wasted no time in diving right in. He slid his hands down Seungcheol’s back and cupped Seungcheol’s ass, jiggling it. It was the most tantalizing sight, if Jeonghan was being honest.

 

“You look so good,” Jeonghan whispered against Seungcheol’s ass, kissing one of the older’s ass cheeks and biting the other before spreading them apart and diving in.

 

Jeonghan always took his time when eating Seungcheol out. He started with sucking on Seungcheol’s balls slightly before licking up the perineum. His tongue circled Seungcheol’s hole, and Seungcheol clenched slightly. Jeonghan chuckled before spreading Seungcheol’s hole open, enjoying how Seungcheol obviously wanted more already.

 

“Hannie,” Seungcheol’s moan was deliciously low, but it had a hint of a whine to it that Jeonghan loved more than anything. Jeonghan only replied with a teasing, elongated hum against Seungcheol’s hole. Seungcheol arched his back and pushed his hips back, but Jeonghan moved away. “I didn’t come to you to be teased,”

 

“Now you should have known better, Cheol, you came to _me_.” Jeonghan snorted, but he gave into Seungcheol’s desires when the other groaned desperately into his pillow. “And you’ll be cumming because of me, pretty soon,”

 

“Pretty soon?”

 

“Don’t act like it’s not true, you know how competitive I can get,” Jeonghan warned with squinted eyes, though Seungcheol couldn’t see him.

 

“ _Oh no_ , I don’t think I do know...Just like I don’t know how good you are at eating ass. Tragic, really.” Seungcheol pursed his lips, and Jeonghan couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there. Jeonghan gave Seungcheol’s ass another squeeze, digging his nails into Seungcheol’s flesh, making the oldest twitch. Jeonghan dove back in, tonguing Seungcheol’s hole with renewed vigor.

 

He certainly had a competitive streak, and it was starting to show; he knew that Seungcheol was purposefully trying to rile him up, but he couldn’t help himself from feeling challenged. Jeonghan brought Seungcheol’s ass closer to his face so that Seungcheol could take his tongue in deeper, and Jeonghan revelled in the increasingly loud moans from the other.

 

Seungcheol hissed, rolling his hips and trailing a hand down to his cock. “Hannie, _God_ , you’re so good.” Jeonghan hummed in affirmation before he pulled away, smacking Seungcheol’s hand away from his cock. “Wha—Why?”

 

“I want to fuck you,” Jeonghan answered, toying Seungcheol’s hole with a dry finger, but he didn’t dare push it in. Seungcheol picked himself up, and he turned towards Jeonghan, his cock twitching.

 

“You’ve made a very good point.” Seungcheol bit onto his fingers, already in love the idea. Jeonghan smirked and dug through Seungcheol’s nightstand for lube, which he found in no time and he returned back to the bed with a skip to his step. Jeonghan flipped open the cap, and poured lube into his hand, lathering up his fingers appropriately. Seungcheol leaned back onto the bed, legs spread wide—Jeonghan loved him like this, because despite Seungcheol having the tendency to shy away whenever exposed on stage, he loved exposing himself in bed.

 

Jeonghan worked a finger into Seungcheol, the push a little rough, but it wasn’t uncomfortable if Seungcheol’s moans were anything to go by. Jeonghan fingered Seungcheol open maybe a bit too eagerly, but ever since they all switched dorms, and even worse, switched _rooms_ , it’s been a while since he and Seungcheol had this kind of alone time. One finger turned into two, and then into three very quickly. By the time Jeonghan was sure Seungcheol was opened up properly, Seungcheol was _leaking_ and pushing back against Jeonghan’s fingers.

 

“Fuck, Hannie—” Seungcheol sounded desperate, and it was music to Jeonghan’s ears. He loved breaking Seungcheol down—Seungcheol, who loved to act big and tough despite the fact that he was one of the softest, childish members. “Please, fuck me, _”_

 

“Hmm?” Jeonghan bit his lip, his cock twitching in his pants. He regrets not getting undressed earlier, feeling painfully aware of his state of dress and Seungcheol’s state of undress. He wish he could start getting undressed while still having now four fingers buried deep into Seungcheol.

 

“Hannie, _please_.” Seungcheol sat up, chest heaving and mouth hung open. Seungcheol could barely keep his head upright, the pleasure having it rolling back more often than not. “I’ll ride you, just—”

 

“Hold on,” Jeonghan pulled his fingers out of Seungcheol and started stripping like they’d just finished an exhausting performance and it was time to go home. He didn’t even bother to neatly straighten out his clothes and laying them across a chair or the other bed, throwing them off to the side as soon as they were off of his body. Jeonghan was naked in no time, and he flipped open the lube again and squirted the liquid onto his cock. Jeonghan moved back onto the bed and Seungcheol cradled his thighs, he took over and guided Jeonghan’s cock inside himself, his ass clenching every inch of the way.

 

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol whose head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open once again. He watched as Seungcheol’s body twitched as he sank down on Jeonghan’s cock, and he couldn’t think of anything more breathtaking. Jeonghan was brought out of his daze when Seungcheol’s thighs met his meaning that he was fully seated down on Jeonghan’s cock. Jeonghan’s hands immediately found themselves at Seungcheol’s ass, squeezing it as he liked ( _loved_ ) to do.

 

“We should do this more often…” Seungcheol breathed against Jeonghan’s forehead. Jeonghan stared into Seungcheol’s eyes, and Seungcheol stared back. They both started cracking smiles at the same time, but unlike usual (when they’re on stage, and it feels like the entire world is watching them no matter where they are) they didn’t shy away from each other’s gaze.

 

Jeonghan nodded slowly. “Yeah...yeah, we should,” Jeonghan chuckled goofily, and then Seungcheol started moving and Jeonghan choked. It was Seungcheol’s turn to chuckle this time; it had him throwing his head back and rolling his hips in the most sinful way possible.

 

Seungcheol steadied himself on Jeonghan’s shoulders before picking up a quick, steady rhythm. Jeonghan licked his lips and trailed his eyes up and down Seungcheol’s body, eyeing his cock bobbing up and down, smacking his stomach as he fucked himself. Jeonghan also kept an eye on Seungcheol’s face; Seungcheol always had the best expressions, and there was nothing better than his deep moans slowly rising in pitch—desperate and whiny—combined with his blissed out expressions.

 

A shudder ran down Jeonghan’s spine and he moved his hands up Seungcheol’s back, pulling him closer. Jeonghan moaned against Seungcheol’s chest, pressing sloppy kisses and licking messily as Seungcheol bounced up and down. Seungcheol’s grip on Jeonghan’s shoulders tighten when Jeonghan began paying attention to his nipples; Jeonghan sucked and bit on Seungcheol’s nipple, playing with the other nipple by twisting and pinching it.

 

Seungcheol moved his hands towards Jeonghan’s neck, circling it gently. “Mm, Hannie—I’m so close—” Seungcheol brought their faces closer, foreheads pressed together and their lips barely inches apart. Jeonghan nodded along with Seungcheol’s continuous babbles, the pitch of Seungcheol’s moans rising again.

 

“Yeah? You feel so good around me, Cheol. Your ass is gonna make me cum so hard. I’m going to cum so deep inside of you, Cheollie—” Jeonghan felt Seungcheol’s grip on his neck tighten gradually, meaning that he was getting closer and closer. It was all too exhilarating. Seungcheol ground down on Jeonghan’s cock on last time before he came, grip tight around Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan groaned and rolled his hips upwards the best he could as he came inside Seungcheol, hands falling down to Seungcheol’s hips.

 

Jeonghan dug his nails into Seungcheol’s hips and Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan’s neck, a quick sorry muttered against Jeonghan’s lips before he smiled lazily and kissed Jeonghan. Jeonghan hummed against Seungcheol’s lips, and they pressed their bodies together more as they kissed. Eventually, Jeonghan’s low stamina caught up to him and the two of them had to clean up quickly (Jeonghan, despite his low stamina, only accepts taking showers after a good fuck—needless to say, Seungcheol did much of the cleaning up while Jeonghan was busy trying to keep himself awake) so that Jeonghan could lie down and take a quick nap. After cleaning up and getting dried, they got changed back into their clothes and curled up together in Seungcheol’s bed, Jeonghan immediately drifting off to sleep in Seungcheol’s chest with Seungcheol singing to him softly and playing with his hastily dried hair.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, i'm going to start a conspiracy theory that jeongcheol like to be as close as possible when either are about to cum.
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
